Inside Out (2015 film)
Inside Out is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated comedy-drama adventure filmtitle= Inside Out produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film was directed and co-written by Pete Docter, co-directed and co-written by Ronnie del Carmen and produced by Jonas Rivera, with music composed by Michael Giacchino. The film is set in the mind of a young girl named Riley Andersen (Kaitlyn Dias), where five personified emotions—Joy (Amy Poehler), Sadness (Phyllis Smith), Fear (Bill Hader), Anger (Lewis Black), and Disgust (Mindy Kaling)—try to lead her through life as her parents (Diane Lane and Kyle MacLachlan) move the family from Minnesota to San Francisco and she has to adjust to her new life. Docter first began developing Inside Out in 2009 after noticing changes in his daughter's personality as she grew older. The film's producers consulted numerous psychologists, including Dacher Keltnertitle= A Conversation With the Psychologist Behind 'Inside Out' from the University of California, Berkeley, who helped revise the story by emphasizing the neuropsychological findings that human emotions are mirrored in interpersonal relationships and can be significantly moderated by them. After premiering at the 68th Cannes Film Festival in May, Inside Out was released in theaters on June 19, 2015, accompanied by the short film Lava directed by James Ford Murphy. Critics praised the film's concept, poignant subject matter, musical score, and the vocal performances—particularly for Poehler, Smith, and Richard Kind (Bing Bong). The film grossed $90.4 million in its first weekend—the highest opening for an original title; it has accumulated over $851 million in worldwide box office revenue.title= Inside Out (2015) The film, after the release of The Good Dinosaur, marks the first time that Pixar released two feature films in the same year.title= 'Inside Out' brings joy back to Pixar Plot A girl named Riley is born in Minnesota and, in her mind, at different points in her life, five living emotions are created: Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust and Anger. Each emotion has a defined purpose in Riley's life: Joy attempts to keep her happy, Anger keeps her life fair, Disgust keeps her from being poisoned both physically and socially and Fear keeps her safe. Sadness, however, doesn't think she has a purpose in her mind, or that of the other emotions, and is ignored as a result. Riley's memories are housed in glass spheres known as Memory Orbs. The most relevant memories, known as core memories, power up five "islands" in Riley's subconscious, each reflecting a different aspect of her personality: Family Island, Friendship Island, Goofball Island, Hockey Island and Honesty Island. When Riley is eleven, her family relocates to San Francisco after her father starts a new business. However, the new house is horrible, the only pizza they serve is California pizza, and the moving van won't arrive for weeks. The emotions try everything in their power to make the moving process a pleasant experience, only to turn on Sadness when she turns a happy memory orb into a sad one by touching it and accidentally causes a core memory to fall out. Aware that memories cannot be changed back once turned sad, Joy decides to keep Sadness occupied by having her read a stack of mind manuals the entire day. On Riley's first day of school, Joy orders Sadness to stay in a chalk circle and let the other emotions do their job. But Sadness touches a memory that makes Riley cry in front of her new class which creates a new, sad core memory. Joy desperately tries to dispose of it by using a vacuum tube that leads to the mind world, but a struggle with Sadness leads to the core memories being knocked out from the container. Before Joy can put them back, she and Sadness are carried off with the core memories, leaving Disgust, Fear and Anger to deal with Riley. Joy and Sadness venture the various islands and a labyrinth-like place called Long Term Memory, where Riley's past memories are restored. They are soon assisted by Riley's childhood imaginary friend Bing Bong, a scrappily-dressed pink cotton candy-elephant-cat-dolphin creature. Bing Bong was hoping to reconnect with Riley via a Memory of his song-powered wagon "rocket". Although initially, Bing Bong is happy and cheerful, the pair discover that he is secretly miserable, having been out of a job since Riley was four, he desperately wants to feel loved again, reasoning that, if he has no purpose, he will cease to exist. Although Joy attempts to keep this revelation positive, Sadness comforts a crying Bing Bong (which leaves Joy more confused than ever as to how being sad could help Bing Bong). Bing Bong discovers that his rocket had already been dumped into "the Memory Dump", a seemingly, never-ending pit of darkness beneath headquarters where obsolete memories go to be erased from existence for good. Meanwhile, in Riley's mind, Anger, Disgust and Fear are doing their best to guide Riley through her new surroundings. Anger accidentally instigates a confrontation with Riley's friend Meg when video chatting her, which causes the island which controls this part of her personality, "Friendship Island" to collapse into the Dump. The emotions realize that tampering with Riley's personality will cause it to further be erased, with potentially disastrous results. Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong hatch a plan to ride the Train of Thought back to Headquarters, and begin their trek through various parts of Riley's mind in order to reach the loading dock (areas such as Imagination Land, Dream Productions, and so on). Meanwhile, with Disgust, Anger and Fear in control, Riley's life begins to crumble. She alienates her former friends from Minnesota, fails to connect with her parents, and struggles in the new school. As Joy and company close in on their destination, Anger, Disgust and Fear finally reason that, if Riley was only happy in Minnesota, there is no choice but to tell her to return there, and prepare to run away from her own family. At night, Joy and her fellow emotions finally reach the loading dock, although it is now so late that the Train of Thought will not arrive until morning. They give Riley a nightmare by awakening a monstrous clown named Jangles, from her Subconscious and Fear, being on dream duty that night awakens her, jump starting her Train of Thought. Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong are nearly at Headquarters when the other bunch of emotions put their plan in action, instructing Riley to steal from her mother's bag and pack it to run away to Minnesota. This action causes Riley's "Honesty Island" to crumble, derailing the Train of Thought. Joy finds a way back to Headquarters through a broken recall tube, but after Sadness almost turns the core memories sad, Joy decides to leave her behind. She starts up the tube, but as Riley gets on the bus, Family Island begins to crumble, destroying the tube and causing Joy to fall into the Memory dump. Bing Bong tries to get her, but the ground he was standing on crumbles, while Sadness barely escapes the same fate. It seems that all hope was lost, as in moments Joy and Bing Bong would be forgotten and cease to exist. Joy, in despair, reminisces and cries about the happy moments that she remembers, stating that she just wants Riley to be happy, notices something interesting about the memories that Sadness inadvertently caused, realizing that when Riley was sorrowful, it signals to others that she needs help. Joy realizes that Sadness's main role in Riley's personality is to tell others when she needs help, and by preventing Riley from feeling sad, she was also preventing her from feeling true happiness. Hope comes when Bing Bong notices his rocket, and they decide to use it to return to the top, but are dismayed when it falls short every time they tried to sing louder. Bing Bong, in a moment of self realization, starts the rocket one last time, then jumps off as it begins to fly. Joy looks back, realizing Bing Bong's act of selflessness, and Bing Bong thanks Joy for letting him be important one last time as he vanishes, forgotten. Joy escapes, and attempts to reconcile with Sadness, but discovers that Sadness has ran away from her, hopped onto a cloud, and flew away, believing that she only makes everything worse and that Riley is better off without her. Using various tools from Imagination Land, Joy uses the trampoline on Family Island, grabbing her and sending the two flying towards HQ. However, a thick window separates them from each other, and Anger desperately tries to break it using a chair. When this fails, Disgust has an idea, when Anger asked her how would she do if she's so smart, and starts insulting his intelligence, Anger is furious at her insults and his head goes up in a huge flame. Disgust uses him as a blowtorch to allow Joy and Sadness to return. Although the other emotions beg her to stop Riley from running away and fix the relationship between her and her parents, Joy turns control over to Sadness, which surprises the others, because they need her to help Riley. Sadness successfully removes the idea of running away from Riley's mind, which makes Riley, under the command of all her main emotions again, give up on running away, and she decides to return home, to her worried parents. Joy gives Sadness the happy memories and they turned into sad ones. Sadness takes control of the panel and Riley finally reveals her true feelings to her parents as she begins to cry, telling her parents that she hates San Francisco, misses the good old days in Minnesota, and that she was pretending to be happy and was afraid of making them mad because she has always been their "happy girl". Riley's parents admit they feel the same way. Sadness and Joy pressed the button together, making Riley cry tears of joy, creating a new core memory - only this one is a mixture of yellow and blue; both Joy and Sadness. It creates a new "Family Island" that is visibly more complete, and allows for the various aspects of her personality to return in full. Several months later, Riley has recovered. She now has new Personality Islands, all created by mixed core memories (Anger notes that he likes how Friendship Island has expanded with a new "friendly argument section", suggesting that that Island is powered by a Joy/Anger core memory). Meanwhile, Sadness is finally treated as an equal among the other four emotions, and Joy solemnly remembers Bing Bong's sacrifice as things begin to return to normal and Riley, now twelve years old, adapts to life in a new city. Finally the five emotions now have a larger, more complete console with which they can act at the same time and help Riley better. Disgust also notes a large red alarm labelled "Puberty" and questions what it does; however, Joy dismisses it as "not important". Meanwhile, at a hockey game, Riley picks up a water bottle belonging to a boy, and inside his mind we see his own emotions freaking out, with a large klaxon alarm blaring "GIRL!", possibly hinting at what is to come for Riley's own emotion in the coming years. The credits also show scenes of what the emotions of other characters are like, such as Riley's teacher, the worker in the pizzeria, the cool girl, Jangles the clown, the bus driver, a dog and a cat. Possible sequel On June 24, 2015, when asked about if there are plans for a possible sequel, Pete Docter explained that he had no current plans to create a sequel, stating, "There's no sequel idea from me at this point," but he also said, "Never say never."Terrero, Nina (June 24, 2015). "The mind-blowing success of Inside Out". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved January 19, 2016. On January 14, 2016, in an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Docter stated that a sequel is possible, and that he and Pixar will explore ideas for a sequel, saying: "We'll see if anything turns up. To me it's not as simple as: 'We liked it, so let's make another one.' What happens is you design these characters not so much looks-wise but as they are as character and people for a story. So we'll explore it and see what happens."Terrero, Nina (January 14, 2016). "Pete Docter talks Inside Out Oscar nominations, possible sequel". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved January 15, 2016. In a July 2016 interview, however, Pixar's president Jim Morris stated that while demand for a sequel is high, the company currently has committed their resources to several original movie concepts from 2019 onward, and that a sequel to Inside Out or other films will not happen any time soon.Snetiker, Marc (July 1, 2016). "Pixar: No sequels for Ratatouille, WALL-E, or Inside Out anytime soon". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved July 8, 2016. Gallery References Category:2015 films Category:2010s films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki